Mulan's Tale
by Caidyn
Summary: Mulan got rejected by the matchmaker. Her father comes in to comfort her. Mature rating for incest.


Mulan had failed. She would never get married because of all her imperfections. They were caused by one person. Her father. He held all the control over her. At times it seemed he just didn't want his little girl to grow up on him. In others it scared her. He was always brushing his fingers across her face, making her sit on his lap. It was wrong but she didn't understand it. And the thing was that she liked it. The attention made her happy.

She was sitting in her room with her long robe over her. Her hair was in a neat bun, slightly wet, since she had just taken a shower. There was a soft knock on her door. "Come in," she called, pulling the robe tighter around her. It was late at night so she couldn't help but wonder who it was. The door opened and closed. Someone crossed the floor, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I heard about what happened with the match maker today." Her father was there. Her heart seemed to speed up. Light hands went to her shoulder, massaging them lightly. "You'll be a wonderful wife. Your mother was just like you when we were first married. I miss that her. But she's so much like you. You're my little flower. I used to call her that." She could feel his breath against her neck. "I love you so much," he breathed in her ear.

His fingers went to her robe, gently pulling it off. Mulan's heart went faster and faster. She was wearing nothing now. He stayed behind her, kissing her bare back softly. It didn't feel wrong. It felt right. So right. She knew that this was the man for her. The one man she really needed was her father.

He kissed down her, his hands moving down her body to her thighs. He spread them out and smiled at what he could see. "Just as perfect as she was," he murmured. One of his fingers coaxed her entrance. She could feel herself growing wetter by the moment. Without warning he plunged two fingers in her, making her moan. He started pumping his fingers in and out of her. Mulan's head leaned behind her as her hair cascaded down her back. Her breaths came out with soft moans at the end. She tightened around him as an orgasm rocked her body.

Once it was over he slid his fingers out of her and pressed his lips over hers. "Oh, my perfect little girl. I love you so much my little flower." That was the last thing she heard as she fell asleep.

Mulan woke up in someone's arm, their heart beating in her ear. She smiled happily, moving herself closer to the warm body. She realized something. She wasn't wearing a thing on her. An odd feeling went through her. Finally she went to look up at the person. Her father. She had slept with her father. That made her heart pound, in a good way.

He didn't stir as she moved so she was leaning over him. Something on him did, against her leg. She knew what it was immediately. Her heart beat faster than before. She lowered herself just behind it. That made him wake. The first thing he said to her was, "My little flower." He sat up to look at her, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful. I love you so much." Very gently he pressed her lips against his. Something zinged through her. It was so wrong yet so right. His hands went to rest at her bare hips.

Mulan moved herself so she was just hovering over him. She straddled him. Already she could feel herself starting to grow wet again. She was so ready for this. Her fingers moved to move his pants around under her. Something hard pressed against her opening, making her gasp. He flipped them over. She could see the lust in his eyes that mirrored her own.

His penis was close to her, so close. With a gentle thrust he entered her. Just as gently he moved in and out of her in that same repetitive motion. She pulled him down close to press a hot kiss against him as her fingers clenched onto him. Inside her she could feel him throbbing, which made her pull closer to her climax. Faster and faster he went. Both were making noises in unison. He throbbed more right before he came inside her. In return she orgasmed yet again.

Once it was over he was holding her again. She smiled as her eyes closed. "I have to get up. Your mother will wonder where I am."

Her eyes opened and widened. "No. Tell her that I was sick and you were making sure I'm okay." She just didn't want to leave his arms just yet. She felt at home there. For once in her life this was a home. She never wanted to leave.

Mulan felt herself falling asleep. His lips pressed against her neck lightly. She never wanted to feel right again.

**A/N**

**Yep. I wrote another creepy one. And yet again I was dared to. Please don't be upset *puppy dog eyes* Don't like it, don't bash on it. Reviews are encouraged!**


End file.
